


Christmas To Christmas

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christmas is not as much about opening our presents as opening our hearts.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas To Christmas

A little Christmas story had to be written, am I wrong? Enjoy everyone and Merry Christmas xx  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Christmas To Christmas  
James Bond/Gareth Mallory  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It had been two years since the woman he loved was taken from him, a woman he was convinced whose death he’d never recover from. Gareth Mallory has been an inconvenience to him when he had taken over as Head of MI6, James was convinced he wouldn’t last and made so many attempts to go against any orders Mallory gave to him, but Mallory being the proud and respected man he was had stood his ground, he was dammed if he was going to let the likes of James Bond push him out of a job he’d spend his life training for. It had taken a lot of hard work and will power on both parts, and perhaps the attempt on Mallory’s life during an attack on London a mere six months ago had really cemented their close relationship. The bullet had just missed his heart by a few inches, if James hadn’t pushed him down when he had then Mallory would surly be dead now. The thought of losing another M had really shaken James and the weeks following the attack, James had barely left the older mans side, escorting him where ever he went, looking after him during his recovery…something had defiantly changed between them, a lot more than James had been willing to admit too until now.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James stood in the doorway of Mallory’s office, quietness all around now that everyone had gone for the evening. The snow was falling heavily outside, just in time for Christmas as Mallory looked down on the streets of London.  
“Sir?”  
Mallory jumped when he heard the voice behind him, turning to see James in his doorway.  
“Bond, I thought everyone had left?”  
“Most of them have, it is Christmas Eve after all.”  
“Quite.”  
James came further in to the room, making his way over to Mallory who had turned back to the window.  
“It’s really coming down out there.” James stated.  
“Perfect timing, isn’t it.”  
James could see a faint hint of sadness on Mallory’s face, something he had never really seen before.  
“No plans for Christmas Sir.”  
“Unfortunately no…my sister lives in Australia, a little hard to get over and visit, especially recently with everything that’s gone on here, my parents are no longer alive.”  
“I’m sorry, but your sister, she couldn’t have come over?”  
“She’s just had a baby so, a little hard to travel right now. Perhaps when things have calmed down a bit here I might get over. What about you, no plans?”  
“M and I use to have dinner together on Christmas Eve and I’d help her decorate the tree and we’d toast Christmas…not much cause to celebrate the last two years I guess.”  
“You still miss her?”  
“I miss her everyday, I loved her very much, like the mother I never really had.”  
“I’m sorry Bond.”  
“James…” He smiled.  
“Very well James, do me a favour though and drop the Sir.”  
“Sorry Si…Mallory.”  
“Gareth will do you know.”  
“Gareth…it feels strange calling you that.”  
“I think we know one another well enough now, don’t you.”  
James noticed the way Mallory rubbed just above his wound, a small pained look on his face.  
“Does it still hurt you, the scar?” James asked, his hand coming up to touch him.  
“It tends to hurt a little when it’s cold.”  
“I should have been quicker, then maybe…”  
“Would you stop with that…you saved my life.”  
“You got shot, if I’d been quicker.”  
“I’d rather a scar than no life at all James, I owe you everything.”  
“You’re…I really misjudged you didn’t I.”  
“You were angry and grieving…I understood.”  
James moved closer to the older man, their faces inches apart, the way James was looking at him, the sorrow in his own eyes unprepared Mallory when James suddenly moved and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. For a moment he stood frozen, unable to move before he felt his arm coming around James waist, pulling him close to him as James hand came up around his neck. Mallory felt himself being backed up against the nearest wall, both lost in the moment.  
“James…we need to stop this, James I…”  
“Do you really want me to stop, because I know I don’t?”  
James pulled back; his hand on Mallory’s hip as he watched him closely.  
“Tell me to go and I’ll go.”  
“This isn’t a trick is it, something to use against me later on?”  
“Do you really think I could do something like that, I spent months looking after you when you were shot, you think I’d do that for someone I hated. This is something I want, have for a while now and to answer your question, no…it’s not to use against you…I promise. I’m sorry, clearly I made a mistake…I should go, I’m sorry for disturbing your evening.”  
Mallory watched a James removed his hand from his waist and walked out of his office. He stood shocked for a few moments before getting his head together and rushing out the office after him. He caught up with him just before he stepped on to the elevator, quickly grabbing his arm and turned him around.  
“Don’t go…”  
“Look, you clearly…”  
“Stay with me, have Christmas with me…let’s see what’s happening here.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Mallory smiled before closing the gap between then, James smiled against his lips, happy that something good might finally happen for him.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
1 year later  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Michael W Smith was playing in the background as James came through the front door, the smell of turkey making its way through the hallway; he removed his jacket and placed it on the coat rack before picking up his packages and making his way through to the kitchen to see Mallory with his back to him, making cranberry sauce. He gave a small smile to himself before placing the bags on the table and coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Mallory sat the spoon on the counter before turning around in his arms, a small smile on his face as James leaned in to kiss him.  
“I didn’t hear you come in?”  
“Quiet as a mouse me. I just had some last minute shopping to attend too.”  
“Oh…anything interesting?”  
“I got a few extra bits for that beautiful niece of yours and I got Kathy some lovely jewellery, you said she liked her jewellery.”  
“She certainly does, I’m glad you’re finally going to meet them.”  
“Me too, I can’t wait. Skype isn’t quite the same as face to face.”  
“Jenny certainly recognizes your voice.”  
“She’s a sweet little girl.”  
“Kathy said she’s excited to meet her uncle James at last.”  
James leaned in to kiss him again before pulling back, seriousness on his face.  
“Do you ever think about it?”  
“Think about what?”  
“Kids…do you regret never having them?”  
“I suppose, sometimes.”  
“Well, there’s still plenty of time.”  
Mallory watched the way James smiled playfully at him.  
“Are you messing with me Bond?”  
“I’m very serious…look, if I’ve learnt anything since M’s death…it’s not to take anything for granted, you have to live for the moment. I love you, I never imagined I’d end up with you but it’s happened and I couldn’t be happier, I’ve changed a lot and that’s partly due to you. I’m a better person, a better man now…I think she’d agree.” He smiled, looking above him.  
“You’d seriously consider children…with me?”  
“I think you’d make a wonderful father, I think we both would…a kid would be lucky to have us.”  
“They certainly would, well I won’t lie…I always saw myself as a father someday, I admit not quite this way but…I do want a child.”  
“Something to think about then?”  
“Absolutely…now, get those bags away and come help me with this turkey.”  
“Sure…Gareth?”  
“Mmmm.”  
James wrapped himself around the older man, kissing him deeply.  
“I love you very much, I hope you know that.”  
“I know…Merry Christmas James.”  
“Merry Christmas M.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin


End file.
